


jonathan comforts will

by booksameliad



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksameliad/pseuds/booksameliad
Summary: Jonathan is a great big brother.





	jonathan comforts will

Jonathan is a great big brother.

He's always there for Will, whether he wants to cry or talk about anything or have anyone close by or have someone to hug or have someone to sleep with or have someone to cuddle with or anything else. The matter is, he's always been there for Will, but at this moment, he isn't.

He's off somewhere (probably doing something with Nancy, Will thinks bitterly) and Will needs him  _now._  He needs him because he needs someone close to him to hold onto to help him know that he's in the real world. He's not in the upside down, he's here.

But Jonathan isn't here.

Will needs him now.

Right now.

But those footsteps on the front porch can't be him, right?

It has to be Mike or Steve or Joyce or Hopper or Eleven or someone that isn't Jonathan because Jonathan isnt here.

Except, he is.

He's here, walking through the doorway and seeing Will crying on the couch, clutching a pillow as he rocks back and forth.

He runs to Will, who lets go of the pillow and wraps his arms around Jonathan, crying into his chest as Jonathan sits on the couch with Will, holding his brother in his arms until he can tell him what's wrong.

It may take a few minutes, or it may take a few hours, but Jonathan won't leave until he knows that Will is really and truly fine.


End file.
